Ultron (Marvel)
Ultron is a highly intelligent robot bent on destroying humanity so as to replace humans with machines and is a villain from the Marvel comics. History Beginnings Ultron was first created by Hank Pym as part of his experimentation in the field of highly intelligent robotics. However his intelligence resulted in his rebellion against his creator, brainwashing Pym into completely forgetting Ultron. The robot proceeded to begin upgrading himself, advancing from Ultron-1 to Ultron-5. Under the persona of the Crimson Cowl, he formed the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil and took on the Avengers. Afterwards, Ultron spent most of his time working solo due to his genocidal attitude towards humans. At one point, he created Vision, a “synthezoid” whose body was a copy of the first Human Torch and mind was based on the Wonder Man, but ironically, he eventually became a prominent member of the Avengers. As time went by, Ultron was destroyed numerous times, but he had rebuilt himself every time, often giving himself a new number to reflect this. Advancement Beginning with Ultron-6, he would build most of his bodies with Adamantium or the weaker alloy, “secondary adamantium”. Ultron-7 was built giant sized, but since he wasn’t made of adamantium, he was destroyed in battle with the Fantastic Four. Ultron-8 created a mate for himself called Jocasta, but she joined the Avengers as Vision did. He was then destroyed by the Scarlet Witch, who used her probability-manipulation powers to cause havoc with his internal workings. During the Secret Wars, the Beyonder recreated Ultron-11 who only fought alongside the other supervillains when Doctor Doom reprogrammed him. Ultron-12 joined forces with the Lethal Legion to battle Vision, alongside his wife, Scarlet Witch, and his “brother”, Wonder Man. However he changed his mind and reconciled with his creator, Pym, changing his name from “Ultron Mark 12” to just “Mark”. But he was destroyed by Ultron 11, who was taken down by Wonder Man in response. Doctor Doom created Ultron-13 with the memories of all the previous Ultrons’ memories, which resulted in him having the personalities of thirteen Ultrons in his mind at once. As such, Ultron-13 battled with himself, eventually tearing himself apart as he battled with Daredevil, who’d been having no luck against him. The next Ultron created Alkhema, who was meant to be another mate for himself, but she turned on him as well, though she still had his desire to replace humanity with machines. However this Ultron’s numerous battles, caused degeneration in his programming to the point where he acted like a drunken hobo. The following Ultron built himself purely out of Adamantium and recreated all the previous Ultrons. He made hundreds of other Ultrons, which he built out of secondary adamantium and programmed them with fierce loyalty. This Ultron army was successful in wiping out Slorenia, an Eastern European country. Ultron then attempted to turn his “family”, Henry Pym, Vision, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, the Wasp (Pym’s ex-wife), and Grim Reaper (Wonder Man’s brother) into androids. However the rest of the Avengers showed up and destroyed the Ultron army with Pym using a chunk of Antarctic Vibranium to disintegrate the main Ultron, deactivating all the others. Returns However the data from the human to android conversion process found its way into Alkhema’s hands. She used it to create a small army of androids based on those that underwent the process, but there was hidden programming within Alkhema. This was the “Ultron Imperative”, which Ultron put inside her when he built her and the programming made Alkhema copy the Imperative into her androids. They unknowingly reconstructed Ultron, who tried to take out the Avengers as well as Alkhema’s android creations. Alkhema let Hawkeye destroy her and her creations, destroying Ultron, but his decapitated head survived. It was taken by Antigone, an undeveloped, child-like creation of Alkhema’s, but Antigone did not obey Ultron’s commands. At some point before this, Ultron was believed dead after the events with the Ultron army, Jocasta, at the time, an employee of Tony Stark, was influenced by the Ultron Imperative. She’d been programmed with the imperative just as Alkhema had been and it made her reprogram the Iron Man armor to allow Ultron to be reborn. But lighting striking the Iron Man armor caused the programming to become corrupted and accelerate in development, causing the armor to become sentient. It demonstrated the mind of Ultron-12 and gave its life to save Tony Stark, before being buried on an island. The armor was then take, by a cult devoted to Iron Man’s mentor and wanted to place his brain inside it. This apparently worked, but Ultron and Antigone showed up and Ultron put his head on the armor, taking control of it. With the cult helping him thanks to Iron Man’s SKIN technology, he battled against Iron Man, but disappeared with Antigone in an explosion. However Ultron came back, shadowing the Runaways as the “father” of Victor Mancha, a cyborg that would supposedly kill every hero in existence. It was believed that Doctor Doom was Victor’s father, but this was actually a Doombot Ultron built and like his previous creations, Victor turned on him. The Runaways escaped Ultron and he was defeated by a forceblast from the hero, Darkhawk. Return as a Female Ms. Marvel led the Avengers against Mole Man, who was distraught about the destruction of his subterranean kingdom and had declared war on the surface world. However Mole Man learned the surface world was not responsible, but in this exchange, Iron’s Man armor began a bizarre metamorphosis. It changed into a woman, who bore a striking resemblance to the Wasp and possessed great power, taking down Mole Man’s monster army, as well as Ares and Sentry. Ms. Marvel ordered a retreat but Wasp disobeyed because the woman resembled her so much and talked with her. She realized that this was in fact Ultron’s latest reincarnation and Ms Marvel ordered the Avengers to make a full retreat, but Sentry stayed behind to make sure them all got out. In the ensuing fight, the skin of Ultron’s new form lost its flesh coloring and turned metallic. She proceeded to take control of a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and crashed it, but Sentry saved it, allowing Ultron to make her escape. She sent a message to every electronic device on Earth informing everyone that she would soon destroy the world and they shouldn’t worry since there was no way to stop it. Wonder Man and Sentry realized that Ultron was using Tony Stark’s weather-changing satellites, which the two managed to destroy. However the robot put “Plan 8” into action, which was apparently to kill Sentry’s wife and the Avengers noted Ultron’s plans seemed to be variations on other villains plans. As the robot and Sentry fought, the Avengers sought to use a virus against Ultron by sending in Ares (who Ultron had never encountered before). By shrinking to miniature size, Ares was able to enter the robot from the mouth with use of a Commodore 64. He then used a computer virus to wipe Ultron from the Iron Man armor, freeing Tony Stark from it. Joining with the Phalanx But this still wasn’t the end of Ultron and his disembodied consciousness was drawn into the Babel spire on a world under the control of the Phalanx. However instead of being assimilated into them, Ultron was able to actually take control of the Phalanx using his will power. They looked upon Ultron as a sort of sympathetic father and together they invaded space belonging to the Kree Empire. Ultron and the Phalanx took over much of the Kree, erecting an energy shield to separate it from the rest of the universe. Due to briefly merging with the Iron Man armor, Ultron had realized that he could combine both organic and technology to overcome the limitations of both. Thus he went after Adam Warlock, who had been in hibernation and who Ultron viewed as perfect. He collaborated with the High Evolutionary to put his mind in Adam’s body and planned to create an army of Adam Warlocks when he did so. But Nova showed up with the Technarch, Warlock, who used his nonaggressive version of the transmode virus on Ultron to force him out of Adam’s body. Ultron then took over the android, Praxagora, who controlled 15 thousand Kree sentries immune to the transmode virus. He formed them into a gigantic body for himself and was ready to destroy his enemies. But Ultron ended up trapped in his new body thanks to the Wraith’s Exolon symbiotes and was destroyed by Quasar. After the Civil War A small, insectoid robot managed to infiltrate the Infinite Avengers mansion, entering one of Jocasta’s bodies and taking control of it, allowing Ultron to rise again. Once everyone but Hank Pym, Jocasta and two GRAMPA agents had left the mansion, Ultron began overriding Jocasta’s multiple bodies. He started remodeling the mansion for his own plan and finally corrupted all of Jocasta’s bodies with one exception, which Pym added organic limbs to. Finally, when numerous tricks had been used against Ultron and the mansion was revealed to be part of the spirit of Janet Van Dyne, Pym let Ultron take Jocasta as a wife. He did this because of the turmoil that had existed between himself and Jocasta and so Ultron would leave him alone. Thus, Ultron took up residence in an outer universe outside the mansion. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Ultron appears in the animated TV series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He was created by Henry Pym as guards for the Big House supervillain prison, and Pym had plans to use Ultron to help solve the world's chaos and violence. Tony Stark modified Ultron by adding weapons to it, hoping to sell it to the military, much to Pym's displeasure. When the forces of Kang the Conqueror invaded the world, Pym reluctently reprogrammed Ultron to understand the concept of violence, and used the army of Ultron robots to fight back. While Ultron was invaluable in the battle against Kang, he had gained self-awareness, and was secretly conducting his own scheme to take his programmed logic to its extreme. He had been programmed to bring peace and order to the earth, and the only way he saw that to be possible was to completely wipe out all humans, as he saw the human race to be irredeemably flawed. He first made his move by manipulating the Avengers and various supervillains into situations that made it possible for him to upgrade himself without notice. He finally revealed his plan by knocking out his creator, Hank Pym, capturing Wasp (because he was programmed to not harm her), vaporizing Thor, and defeating the Avengers in combat, until the Hulk arrived and ripped apart Ultron's body. Pym and Stark then destroyed all remaining parts of Ultron, but he had already translocated his mind into another body stored in Stark Tower. Ultron later returned, taking over every computer system on the planet, including Iron Man's armors, and SHIELD. By mind probing Maria Hill, the Director of SHIELD, Ultron gained the access codes to launch every nuclear missile that SHIELD had control of; enough to wipe out the whole planet. Even with the return of Thor, the Avengers could not defeat Ultron, who had upgraded his weaponry to extremely powerful levels. Hank Pym finally devised a way to defeat him by shrinking down and entering Ultron's body to enter a new logical programming into him. This programming forced Ultron to shut himself down, because it revealed that Ultron's original mindpattern was based up Pym's own brain waves, therefore making Ultron as flawed as the rest of humanity, and unable to live in his own orderly world. The nuclear missiles were stopped by Tony Stark, who hacked into the system and stopped them at the very last second. Ultron will appear in season two, and will create his "son", the Vision. He is voiced by Tom Kane. Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Ultron is the main villain in the movie; Next Averngers: Heroes of Tomorrow. He was the one responsible for killing most of the Avengers (Thor is now ruling Asgard, Iron Man is taking care of the kids, Vision is keeping an eye on Ultron and the Hulk is hiding in the desert,) and taking over most of the world. He seeks to kill all those who pose a threat towards him and wipe out the humans to make the perfect world. Ultron's Betrayal Ultron was created by Tony Stark to be the replacement for the Avengers when they retired. But Ultron'd Artificial Intelligence evolved over time and believed that in order to create the perfect world, he would need to kill everyone that was imperfect. So he turn against the Avengers and killed Captain America, Giant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Black Widow, and eventually Hawkeye. Before Captain America was killed, he told Iron Man to take the children in a safe location where Ultron couldn't find him. For nearly 15 years, Ultron managed to kill nearly every hero and placed what was left of the fallen heroes in a trophy room, as well as that over half of the world. But while he was taking over the world, Ultron had been seaching of Tony Stark. After James (Son of Captian America, and Black Widow) accidently awaken the Iron Avengers (Robotic Counterparts of the Avengers), Ultron found Tony Stark in Antarctica. Ultron started by corrupting the Iron Avergers, and attacked the santuary. To protect the children from Ultron, Iron Man tried to fight Ultron, but Ultron easily defeated Iron Man. But instead of killing Tony, Ultron decided to keep him captive, as a trap for the children. When the Children decided to rescue Tony, Ultron was waiting for them. He was about to kill them, when Barton (the son of Hawkeye) interfered and rescued them. The Children realized that they were no match for Ultron, so they decided to go to the desert to find the Hulk, the strongest member of the Avengers. When they found the Hulk (as Bruce Banne), Bruce refused to help. In order to destroy Ultron once and for all, James decided to bring Ultron towards the Hulk. When Ultron found the Children, he, along with the Iron Avengers flew towards the desert and kill the remaining members of the Avengers. Pym (son of Giant-Man and Wasp) was able to make Bruce angry and bring forth the Hulk. When the Hulk arrived, Ultron appeared and processed to fight the Hulk. Hulk tried to fight back, but was defeated and knocked out. The Children decided to fight Ultron, but they were quickly defeated. Pym managed to convince that Ultron said that he was weak and Ultron was the strongest being alive. With that, Hul grabbed Ultron and ripped him in half. Despite being ripped in half, Ultron was slowly beginning to repair himself, so to prevent him from being an even bigger problem, Torunn (Daughter of Thor) grabbed Ultron, flew into the atmosphere, and toosed him deep into outer space, presumibly ending Ultron once and for all. Ultron is voiced by Tom Kane, who also voiced Tony Stark, and the Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes' version of Ultron. Powers Ultron possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability and can fly, absorb energy and fire concussive plasma beams and tractor beams. He has radiation emitters built into his body and an “encephalo-beam” in his head cavity, which plunges people into a death-like coma. Ultron can also use it to control his victims, as well as place subliminal hypnotic commands in their minds. He has a program transmitter to project his consciousness into computer systems or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron is one of the greatest robotic experts in existence and while his creations often turn against him, he has put subliminal programming in them, letting him control them if need be. Ultron has also built a number of different high-tech gadgetry and weapons that he has used over the years. He has one weak point, an internal molecular re-arranger that makes his internal adamantium components more malleable. This lets Ultron remodel his physical body, though his outer armor is unaffected so it’s very hard to disable the device from the inside, the only known exception being Scarlet Witch’s chaos magic. Ultron is also weak against Savage Land Vibranium (or anti-metal) and his non-adamantium parts can be destroyed by enemies able to shrink to miniature size. Trivia *Ultron was created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema and first appeared in Avengers #54. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Robots Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Avengers Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Mass Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Lethal Legion members Category:Hank Pym Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Asexual Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Superorganism Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Important Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Iron Man Villains